


Nothing Last Forever

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Amusement Parks, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: This was a truth Chisato Kasai could not deny. Chisato began dating Yosuke Naito to make Maki jealous. It was cruel to think anyone would use a person to make their friend jealous and mad-especially if said person is the friend’s crush. A good person would nip the plan in the bud.Chisato was not a good person though. Despite her beautiful looks, it fails to compare to Maki’s popularity and talent (things Chisato didn’t truly have). Chisato wanted all those things and more.





	Nothing Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a link to the manga on me at the moment, and the game was honestly vague about their relationship IIRC. So I just wrote some stuff up that could fit in line with either one. Honestly, I think we should give a round of applause to these two for being the only high school happy hetero-relationship in all the Persona Games. For a minor relationship, I like it. I admit, the fic turn out differently than I planned, but I think the end result will still be enjoyable.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, occ-ness, and mistaken canon facts.

This was a truth Chisato Kasai could not deny. Chisato began dating Yosuke Naito to make Maki jealous. It was cruel to think anyone would use a person to make their friend jealous and mad-especially if said person is the friend’s crush. A good person would nip the plan in the bud.

Chisato was not a good person though. Despite her beautiful looks, it fails to compare to Maki’s popularity and talent (things Chisato didn’t truly have). Chisato wanted all those things and more.

When the plan succeeds, Chisato will break up with Yosuke. Yosuke will get over it though. The two will go their separate ways. They’ll live their lives away from each other, date other people, and potentially marry. Maybe they’ll have children with their new respective partner.

Even though Chisato had an idea on what their future would be like, she was slowing getting tired of the charade. While she was glad of the attention surrounding the two, Chisato found it hard to keep showering affection to Yosuke. Smiling at every joke the teenager told her, playfully slapping his arm, accepting his gifts… the usual lovebirds’ routine.

One day, Chisato fell ill (probably from food poisoning), and had to leave their date early. It was raining, and Chisato had no umbrella. Yosuke could have let her be, but he offered to walk her home. Chisato tried to decline, but he wouldn’t listen. Taking his arm, Chisato and Yosuke walked to her place under his small red umbrella, where they parted ways until the next day. As Chisato watched him walk away, there was something her heart that genuine enjoy the gesture.

From that day on, Chisato treated Yosuke as if he was a friend. A friend she respected well. Soon that respect turn to admiration. Admiration became like, and like transformed into love.

Chisato frankly didn’t deserve to love someone that was so much better than her. She was an awful person, an awful empty person full of envy and hate. Yosuke shouldn’t have to give his love to someone like her. Yosuke should hate her, and leave her be. He got his chance when Maki and the others defeated her at the Karma Palace, after seeing who she truly was.

And yet…

_“You think you’re a bad person? Well… I’m no saint, either. Don’t worry about it.”_

He didn’t care. He still loves her, moles and all.

~~~

Everyone is at the amusement park, but Chisato and Yosuke spilt away from their friends after Yuka, Yukino, and Eriko got off the roller coaster. The former two plan on making all the guys and Maki ride it next. The couple gives the excuse on trying to find ‘romantic’ rides. In reality, they just didn’t want to feel sick due to the forces of gravity.

As such, Chisato and Yosuke were looking for much less exciting rides that could be seen as ‘romantic’. After minutes of searching, it was Yosuke who found it. Her attention was on the merry-go-round and teacups when he taps her gently on the shoulder.

“Look!” Yosuke points to the almost full Ferris wheel. “They have a few open cars left! Want to go on it?”

Chisato fakes thinking his suggestion over before giving a reply. She latches onto his arm and says, “Of course!”

Yosuke returns the smile, and the two heads towards the Ferris wheel. After they pay for their tickets and sit down next to one another, Chisato gives out a happy sigh.

“What it is, Chisato?” asks Yosuke, giving her a concern look.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” answers Chisato. “I’m just enjoying the moment.”

This is a truth Chisato Kasai could not deny. Sooner or later, Chisato and Yosuke will break up. The two may have just graduated, but they are planning on going to different universities. While Yosuke’s choice is nearby, Chisato plans to study far away from Mikage-Cho.

Their plans were created long before Chisato and Yosuke were truly in love with one another. While a long distant relationship (if it could be call that) could have work, there were unforeseen factors that could change it.

So they plan break up with one another when the time arrives. It’s better to part ways happy and content, instead of parting ways with hatred and bitterness.

As Chisato latches tighter onto Yosuke’s arm, the ride rotating them up in the sky, she knows nothing last forever. She knows the two will leave each other when they reach the next stage of their lives. She knows that they’ll date other people, and potentially marry. Maybe they’ll have children with their new respective partner.

Even though Chisato has an idea how their future could turn out, she won’t let it affect their present. For the time being, Chisato will enjoy the moment.

For now, she will pretend this moment is lasting forever.


End file.
